The Only Exception
by vampirelover14
Summary: Melinda Danvers: she is the total opposite of her older brother, yet exactly like her best friend/ boyfriend Reid. Will their relationship survie throughout the Chase problem? Or will something else tear them apart?
1. Party At The Dells

**An: this is my first covenant fanfic.. idk how it'll turn out.. any way tell me what you think! i dont own the boys or anything you recognize...**

* * *

"Reid! C'mon, we gotta go!" Melinda Danvers exclaimed as her boyfriend continued to try and remove her clothes. Reid huffed and smirked.

"Fine. But I get you all to myself after the party." he said. Melinda smirked.

"Definitely." Then their eyes flashed black and they were standing behind their friends on Marblehead cliff over looking the Dells.

"What's up fella's?" Reid asked throwing his arm around Melinda's shoulder. Tyler, Pouge and Caleb turned to look at the couple.

"Where were you? I stopped by to give you a lift." baby boy said. Melinda blushed and Reid just brushed it off.

"I was busy. So how's the party?"

"Don't know just got here." Pouge answered.

"Well hell boys lets drop in." Reid said at the edge of the cliff. His eyes flashed black and he jumped off, leaving Melinda with the three other 'Sons'.

"Shit yeah." Tyler said and followed after Reid.

"Tyler!" Caleb yelled. Melinda rolled her eyes and jumped doing a flip. Her eyes flashed black and she landed next to Reid smiling. He smiled and slung his arm back over her shoulder. Pouge landed next to them and Caleb followed after that. They all walked into the party together. The Sons and Daughter of Ipswich.

"Hey Caleb!" Some guy in the crowd yelled. Caleb nodded at him. The five walked up to a dark haired, dark skinned girl and a blonde, light skinned girl. The brunette threw herself into Pouge's arms.

"Hey baby! You're late." she said kissing him.

"Yeah sorry I had a thing with the family." Pouge told Kate. He looked at the new girl. "Who's this?" he asked smiling. Caleb was eyeing her up and she was smiling at him.

"This is my new room mate Sarah. She just transferred in. This is Pouge Parry, Tyler Simms, Melinda Danvers, Reid-"

"Garwin. Reid Garwin." Reid cut Kate off extending his hand to Sarah.

"Sarah." she said smiling. Melinda rolled her eyes and shrugged Reid's arm off her shoulder crossing her arms.

"You know Sarah's my grandmother's name. You kind of remind me of her-" Caleb cut him off.

"Caleb Danvers, and you don't bring my grandmother to mind in any way." Caleb said. Melinda chuckled. Then Kira a.k.a the skanky bitch, the nick name Melinda gave her, walked up.

"Hey Caleb how was your summer?" she asked.

"Uhh." Caleb said looking at Sarah. Kira turned around.

"Hi, I'm Kira." she told Sarah. Melinda rolled her eyes as Reid tried to put his arm back around her, she just shrugged it off again. He shot her a look.

"Sarah."

"Oh, from the Boston Public. So tell me how does one go about getting into Spenser from a public?" Kira asked.

"Why don't you give it a rest Kira?" Caleb asked.

"Why don't you give it a rest?" Aaron Abbott said getting in Caleb's face. Caleb looked back at his sister who was full out glaring at Aaron with her fists and jaw clenched.

"Look I don't want any trouble Aaron." Caleb said calmly.

"I'm sure you don't."

"These posers make me want to puke." one of Aaron's lackeys said.

"Is that so?" Reid asked getting ready to do something. Caleb put a restraining arm out.

"I think you owe Kira an apology." Aaron said. Melinda scoffed.

"I think Kira owes Sarah the apology." Caleb said pointing to Kira and then Sarah. Aaron laughed and then pushed Caleb. A new guy got between them. He looked at Kira and smiled.

"You were being kinda bitchy." he told her. Aaron went to make a move. Reid's eyes flashed black and Brody started throwing up. Ried and Melinda laughed but Caleb shot them a look.

"Guys I just got a call from Dylan. Three cop cars headed this way on old Dell road." he said. Everyone started to head back to the cars. Melinda was walking by her brother and Pouge. She was pissed that Reid had been flirting with the new chick Sarah in front of her. But really that was just Reid. Melinda sighed and waited for him.

"You need a ride?" Caleb asked Kate.

"No Sarah drove us out here." she answered.

"Will I see you back at the dorms?" Pouge asked her.

"No I'm just gonna crash." she said and kissed him. "Call me in the morning?"

"I could use a lift." the new guy said. They still had yet to learn his name.

"No problem." Kate answered.

"Hey nice going back there. I'm Caleb." Caleb commented.

"Chase. I thought that guy and I were about to go at it. His friends puking sure came at an opportune time." Chase said.

"Didn't it though?" Reid smirked throwing his arm around Melinda's shoulders, satisfied when it didn't get shrugged off. Melinda, Pouge and Caleb all climbed into the backseat of the Hummer with Caleb smiling at Sarah.

"C'mon big brother you can ogle at the pretty girl later." Melinda said. Tyler climbed in the drivers seat and Reid in the passenger. Sarah opened the door on her car.

"Guys roll down the window." Melinda said.

"My car won't start." Sarah called.

"Hop in with us." Tyler said.

"I can't just leave it here." she said.

"I can fix it for you." Reid said.

"Reid don't." Caleb said. Reid just climbed out and went over to her car.

"It's his life." Pouge stated. Reid opened the hood. Then closed it a minute later. Sarah started the car.

"Thank you!" she called out and drove away. Reid went to the drivers door.

"Move over." he told Tyler.

"It's my car." Tyler argued. He started to move anyway.

"Move over, baby boy." Reid insisted. He then climbed in the drivers seat soon the cops were after them. They all started 'wooing'.

"No sweat." Reid exclaimed. He started taking sharp turns around the trees. Melinda kept running into her brother.

"Ah. We gotta pull over." Caleb said.

"Oh you wanna stop? That'll impress Harvard." Reid said. Caleb looked back at the cops.

"Alright cut across Marblehead. Might as well have some fun while were at it." Melinda cheered.

"There's the fun Caleb I love so much." Caleb just rolled his eyes at her but smiled none the less. Reid made another sharp turn and Melinda ended up in Pouge's lap.

"Why hello Pogo." Melinda laughed. Melinda got off Pouge's lap. They pulled out onto Marblehead and headed towards the edge.

"Alright guys you ready?" Reid asked. Melinda looked at her brother.

"C'mon Caleb it's gonna take all of us." she said. Then the cops started blaring on the horn trying to warn them of the cliff. Reid stepped on the accelerator and the five children of Ipswich let their eyes bleed black.

"Harry Potter can kiss my ass!" Reid yelled as they went over. Then they were behind the cops laughing. Reid turned the car back taking everyone back to the dorms but Caleb who went back to the Danvers Manor.


	2. Marry Me?

**an: it's been a while since i posted... i was at my dad's for like two weeks. Okay so i was watching cmt with my mom yesterday and i love Taylor Swift's new song mine. any way i was in the kitchen and i heard the opening notes and i was all "Mom we gotta watch this." so i went back into the living room. i like flipped out when i saw toby hemmingway in it... if you guys arent taylor swift fans you wont know what im talking about but my mom told me to shut up... but any way DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE COVENANT... THOUGH I WISH REID WAS MINE... LOL.. please review! oh and i put a pic of melinda on my page... **

* * *

When they got back to Spenser the three youngest children of Ipswich climbed out of Tyler's hummer.

"Hey baby boy. I'm going to Melinda's." Reid called. Tyler smirked.

"Ok. Use protection!" he called after them as they went there separate ways. Reid and Melinda walked up to her dorm door. She disentangled herself from him to unlock it but he pushed her up against it assaulting her mouth with his. Melinda used to open the door. Reid picked her up with out breaking the kiss and shut the door with his foot. He carried her to the bed and laid her down climbing on top of her. He started kissing down her neck then back up it. She ran her hands through his hair and moaned. She pulled his mouth back to hers and ran her hands down his chest reaching the bottom of his shirt. She pulled it off of him. He pulled her up and pulled her shirt off. He ran his hand over her stomach lightly. Melinda shivered. Soon there was no clothes left on the couple.

"Reid.. I need you." Melinda moaned. Reid smirked and then entered her. Reid began pounding into her. Their bodies molding together. Reid began to work faster and Melinda's walls tightened around him. His own climax was approaching. They let go at the same time moaning each others names. Reid pulled out and lay next to her. He pulled her onto his chest kissing her hair softly.

"I love you." he said. Melinda smiled sleepily.

"I love you too." Then the couple fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Reid woke up before Melinda. He glanced down at the woman he loved and smiled. He kissed her forehead. She woke up and smiled at him.

"Good morning." she said. Reid smiled down at her.

"Morning. Happy three years!" he told her. Melinda smiled bigger.

"Happy three years!" Melinda replied then kissed him. Reid reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a box. They pulled away.

"So three years. Man we've been together long." he said.

"Mmhhmm."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah. What's up?" she asked. Reid brought the box around to show her. Opening it in the process to reveal a beautiful Diamond princess cut white gold engagement ring.

"Will you Melinda Evelyn Danvers, marry me?" Reid asked. Tears formed in Melinda's eyes.

"Yes! Yes!" she exclaimed. Reid smiled widely he took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger. It fit her finger perfectly. She leaned up and pressed her lips hard against her fiancé's.

"I love you." he told her when they pulled apart.

"I love you too. God Reid it's so beautiful. It must have cost a fortune."

"You're worth it." he replied simply. Melinda climbed on top of him stratling his waist and kissed him again. He ran his hand up her side. Then there was a knock on the door. The couple broke apart. Melinda climbed off Reid. She grabbed her underwear and Reid's shirt. She put them on then tossed Reid his boxers. He put them on. There was another knock at the door.

"I'm coming!" Melinda called. She walked over to the door and opened it. Revealing Kate, Sarah and the new kid Chase.

"Hey we are going into town to get some things. Do you and Reid need anything?" Kate asked. Melinda smiled widely. She turned to Reid.

"Can I tell her? Please?" Melinda begged. Reid smiled.

"Sure." He answered.

"Tell me what?" Kate asked. Melinda held out her left hand showing the three in the door way the ring on her finger.

"Reid proposed this morning!" she squealed. Kate screamed excitedly.

"OMG! I'm so friken happy for you!" she exclaimed and pulled Melinda into a hug. They let go of each other. Kate grabbed Melinda's hand and examined the ring.

"Congratulations." Sarah said. Melinda smiled.

"Thanks."

"So how long have you two been together?" Chase asked. Reid didn't like the way he was looking at Melinda.

"Three years. Anyways. Kate it was nice seeing you. But we were kinda busy. So see you tonight at Nicky's bye." Reid said going to close the door.

"Oh and Kate don't tell anyone. Not even Pouge. And especially not my brother." Melinda called. Reid shut the door. She turned to Reid. "What was that all about. You were pretty rude to Chase."

" I didn't like the way he was looking at you. So uh where were we?" Reid asked smirking. Melinda smiled and kissed him. Reid picked her up and carried her to the bed.


	3. Reidikins?

**_an: okay... so i started high school today.. freshman woo... and i dont know how often i'll be able to post... i really kinda like this chapter cuz you get to see how caleb feels about the whole Reid-Melinda thing... DISCLAIMER... I DONT OWN THE SONS OR OTHER THINGS YOU RECOGNIZE... ALSO CREDIT TO PARAMORE AND NICKELBACK FOR THE SONGS I DONT OWN THOSE EITHER... PLEASE REVIEW..._**

* * *

**Reid and Melinda spent the day in her room just hanging out. They watched movies and just talked. At around five Melinda made Reid leave to get ready for Nicky's. After he left she jumped into the shower. Then straightened her hair. She put on her 'Tripp Black and Red Buffalo Plaid corset vest' and 'Black and grey stitch skinny jeans'. The she put on her 'Iron fist mono skull platform boots'. She threw on her jacket and walked out the door. She shut it and turned around to lock it. When she turned around she screamed. There was a darkling right behind her. Then it disappeared. Melinda stood there shaking for a few minutes. Then she grabbed her phone and called the first person who came to mind. **

"**Hey what's up?" Caleb asked.**

"**I just saw a darkling." Melinda told him. **

"**I saw it this morning. Where are you?" he asked.**

"**Outside my dorm. I was getting ready to go over to Reid and Tyler's." Melinda told him.**

"**Alright hurry. I'll talk to you at Nicky's later tonight." **

"**Will you stay on the phone with me 'till I get there. I'm scared Cay." Melinda confided in her brother. **

"**Yeah." he told her. A few minutes later Melinda found herself in front of Tyler and Reid's door. She just walked in. Reid was pulling on his black fingerless gloves and Ty was watching T.V. **

"**Hey babe. Who you talking to?" Reid asked.**

"**Caleb." she replied.**

"**Did you tell him?" he asked.**

"**Do you want me to?" **

"**It would probably be best to tell him not in person. I'm to young to die." Reid said.**

"**Tell me what? Your not pregnant are you? 'Cause if you are I swear to god…" Caleb trailed off.**

"**No Cay I'm not pregnant. Jeeze… Reid proposed this morning, and I said yes." **

"**WHAT? YOU CAN'T GET MARRIED! YOU ARE ONLY SEVENTEEN YEARS OLD! I WON'T LET YOU! JESUS MELINDA WHAT DO YOU THINK PEOPLE WILL SAY! THEY'LL THINK YOUR FUCKING PREGNANT OR SOMETHING! NO YOU'RE NOT MARRYING REID!" Caleb yelled into the phone. **

"**I never said we were getting married right away. Christ Caleb. We'll probably wait 'till I'm eighteen and after graduation. I don't care what people will say. I'm not pregnant and if Reid and I want to get married there's nothing you can do. We'll elope if we have to. But I swear to god Caleb if you try and mess this up for me I will never forgive you. I love Reid and he loves me, and it's about time you started to deal with that fact." with that said Melinda hung up the phone. She started to massage her temples. Reid stood in front of her and pulled her into a hug. Melinda sighed into his chest. Tyler came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.**

"**Don't worry about him. He'll come around. But for now I think we should head to Nicky's and use this news to get some beer from Nicky." Tyler said. Reid smirked and Melinda laughed.**

"**I think you've been hanging around Reid and I to much." Melinda told him. He just laughed. The three walked out to the dorm parking. They climbed into Tyler's Hummer and headed to Nicky's. Reid threw his arm around Melinda's shoulder and she wrapped hers around his waist. They walked into the bar and Melinda smiled as the familiar surroundings hit her senses. They claimed a table by the pool tables. Then Melinda, Reid and Tyler walked up to the bar. Melinda smiled brightly at Nicky.**

"**Hey Nicky! Can we get some beers?" She asked him sweetly.**

"**Hi Melinda. Why should I give you some?" he replied.**

"'**Cause I just got engaged!" she said happily. She showed Nicky the ring. He sighed and got three beers. The three walked back to their table. Melinda took a swig of her beer and smiled.**

"**Best shit ever! I fucking love alcohol!" Reid just smiled and chuckled at his girlfriend. Melinda squealed when Something In Your Mouth by Nickelback came on. She turned to her boyfriend/ fiancé and smiled.**

"**No." he told her. She started to pout.**

"**C'mon Reidi-kins. Come dance with me." she pleaded.**

"**Yeah Reidi-kins. Go dance with her." Tyler mocked. Reid shot him a glare and let Melinda pull him out on to the dance floor. **

_**Got to meet the hottie with the million dollar body**_

_**They say it's over budget, but you'd pay her just to touch it, come on!**_

_**Needs to hit the big screen and shoot a little love scene**_

_**If Hollywood had called her she'd be gone before you holler, come on!**_

_**Dirty little lady with the pretty pink thong**_

_**Every sugar daddy hitting on her all night long**_

_**Doesn't care about the money, she could be with anybody**_

_**Ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along!**_

_**(You naughty thing)**_

_**You're ripping up the dance floor honey**_

_**(You naughty woman)**_

_**You shake your ass around for everyone**_

_**(You're such a mover)**_

_**I love the way you dance with anybody**_

_**(The way you swing)**_

_**And tease them all by sucking on your thumb**_

_**You're so much cooler when you never pull it out**_

_**'Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth**_

_**Crafty little lip tricks, tattoos on her left hip**_

_**She's bending as you're spending, there's no end to it, so baby come on!**_

_**Dressed up like a princess, betting that her skin smells**_

_**Better than the scent of every flower in the desert, come on!**_

_**Dirty little lady with the pretty pink thong**_

_**Every sugar daddy hitting on her all night long**_

_**Doesn't care about the money, she could be with anybody**_

_**Ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along!**_

_**(You naughty thing)**_

_**You're ripping up the dance floor honey**_

_**(You naughty woman)**_

_**You shake your ass around for everyone**_

_**(You're such a mover)**_

_**I love the way you dance with anybody**_

_**(The way you swing)**_

_**And tease them all by sucking on your thumb**_

_**You're so much cooler when you never pull it out'**_

_**Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth**_

_**She loves the night scene, bar queen, just living for the fun**_

_**Taking over every dance floor like she's the only one**_

_**In the spotlight, all night, kissing everyone**_

_**And trying to look so innocent while sucking on her thumb**_

_**(So much cooler)**_

_**When you never pull it out**_

_**(So much cuter)**_

_**With something in your mouth!**_

_**(You naughty thing)**_

_**You're ripping up the dance floor honey**_

_**(You naughty woman)**_

_**You shake your ass around for everyone!**_

_**I love the way you dance with anybody**_

_**(The way you swing)**_

_**And tease them all by sucking on your thumb**_

_**(You naughty thing)**_

_**You're ripping up the dance floor honey**_

_**(You naughty woman)**_

_**You shake that ass around for everyone**_

_**(You're such a mover)**_

_**I love the way you dance with anybody**_

_**(The way you swing)**_

_**And tease them all by sucking on your thumb**_

_**You're so much cooler when you never pull it out'**_

_**Cause you look so much cuter with something in your**_

**Melinda was sure that there was eyes on her and Reid as they grinded against each other. There was no denying the fire and passion between the two. She made Reid stay with her on the dance floor with her when their song The Only Exception by Paramore came on. She turned around and wrapped her arms around Reid's neck as her wrapped his around her. He kissed her hair.**

"**I love you." he said.**

"**Love you too."**

_**When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry**_

_**And curse at the wind**_

_**He broke his own heart and I watched**_

_**As he tried to reassemble it**_

_**And my momma swore that**_

_**She would never let herself forget**_

_**And that was the day that I promised**_

_**I'd never sing of love if it does not exist**_

_**But darling, you are the only exception**_

_**You are the only **__**exception**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul**_

_**That love never lasts**_

_**And we've got to find other ways to make it alone**_

_**Or keep a straight face**_

_**And I've always lived like this**_

_**Keeping a comfortable distance**_

_**And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness**_

_**Because none of it was ever worth the risk**_

_**But you are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**I've got a tight grip on reality**_

_**But I can't let go of what's in front of me here**_

_**I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up**_

_**Leave me with some kind of proof, it's not a dream, oh**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**And I'm on my way to believing**_

_**Oh, and I'm on my way to believing**_

**To Melinda this was the perfect song for them. It described her perfectly. She had watched as her father became addicted to the power and how her mother's missing of her father drove her to drinking. And Reid's mother had left his father after she had Reid because of the power. They had always told themselves they would never fall in love but look where they were now. They pulled away and walked off of the dance floor over to Tyler and the pool tables. Reid went up to his best friend and slapped him upside the head.**

"**Ow!" Tyler exclaimed.**

"**You ever call me Reidi-kins again and it'll be the last thing you ever do." Reid threatened. Melinda just giggled grabbing her beer and taking a drink. She looked over to the door and saw her brother walk in with Sarah. She glared and then looked at Reid.**

"**I'll be right back." she told him the she stalked over to Caleb with an angry determined look on her face.**


	4. You're Drunk

Well it's been a while since I've written. But I'm back. I'll try to have some of my other stories updated next week. This chapters kinda short but please review. Disclaimer... i dont own the sons or anything you recognize from the movie. **_Please review_**

* * *

Melinda got to the table Caleb and Sarah were at and glared at her brother.

"You're an asshole." Melinda told him straight up. Caleb glanced at the beer in his sisters hand. He sighed.

"You're drunk. Reid let you get drunk. Now, why does that not surprise me?" Caleb asked sarcastically. Melinda glared harder at him.

"I'm not drunk. This is the only one I've had all night. So why don't you quit skipping around the real subject. You know why I came over here to talk to you. So tell me again why I can't marry Reid." Melinda said angrily. Sarah not liking where this was going tried to step in.

"Maybe you guys shouldn't do this here, somewhere more secluded would probably be better." She said addressing Melinda. Only to have Melinda's glare turned on her.

"This isn't any of your business, and I don't know what it is but I don't like you. So stay out of it." Melinda told her. Then looked back at her brother. "So let me get this straight. You don't want me to marry Reid because I'm seventeen. What about you and Josey? Have you even been to see her lately? No your out with this whore. I cant fucking believe you Caleb its only been three months and you're already out with other girls. I hope you realize she is going to wake up. How do you think Pouge feels knowing that you're dating someone else while his sister is in a fucking coma." Caleb stood up and grabbed Melinda roughly by the arm.

"Sarah we'll be right back." he said then drug Melinda out to the front parking lot.

"You have no right to say all that shit to me. You have no right to call Sarah a whore for that matter either. Or to bring Josey up in front of her." Caleb said angrily.

"Well what do you want me to tell you. From what I see she's the one dating a guy that's married. Though I guess she doesn't know so you're the whore. I really can't fucking believe you. Josey, the love of your life is in a coma, and you won't do or let us do any fucking thing to help it. Now Reid and I want to get married and we can't because we are seventeen. You and Josey were sixteen." Melinda yelled.

"This has nothing to do with the mistakes Josey and I made this has to do with you not making the same mistakes as me Mel. We don't even know that she is going to wake up. I mean she hasn't woken up in three months. Which is why I'm trying to move on."

"You know that marrying her wasn't a mistake. I know you, Caleb. I can see right through your lies. Plus if you had enough balls to go against the elders there would be no doubt that she would wake up. You know Mr. Parry would go against the rest with you. I can also see the resemblance your dear Sarah has to Josey though too. So you can't even start to tell me this is you trying to move on. But just so you know, I don't care if you approve of Reid and I getting married or not its gonna happen."

"You know what fine. Marry Reid, I'll come to the wedding. Be happy for you. But don't expect me to be there when he breaks your heart."

"What makes you think he will? He loves me Caleb, and I love him. I just want you to be happy for me. I want you to be the one to walk me down the isle. I want you to stop fighting with Reid all the time. He really doesn't use as much. I want my best friend back and I want Pouge to have his sister back." Melinda said tears running down her face. Caleb pulled his sister into a tight embrace.

"I am happy for you Mel. I really am. It's just the way Reid is it makes me worry sometimes. I want her back too, you know. God you don't know how much. But like you said it's been three months. We need to face the fact that she more than likely isn't waking up." Caleb said tears in his eyes also.

"I don't want to face that. Caleb just let me do something. If it has to do with the amount of power, you know I have enough. I mean I'm stronger than you."

"Mel if the elders would let us, I would drive us to the hospital and we'd save her together but they won't, so we can't."

"I know but I really don't like it."

"Neither do I sis, neither do I."


	5. Now It's Just A Bar Fight

**okay so it has definately been wayyyy to long since i posted i started drivers training two weeks ago so its been hectic but we had a snow day today so im gonna try and get my other stories posted more too... disclaimer i dont own anything you recognize... i also decided that starting with the reveiws on this chapter if you have any question i'll try and answer them and im gonna give a shout- out to my reveiwers  
**

* * *

Melinda and Caleb walked back inside parting ways. Melinda in a good mood because she and Caleb worked things out but yet sad with thoughts of Josey. She went back over to Reid and Tyler.

"So how'd it go?" Tyler asked her.

"Fine. He's fine with it now." Melinda said.

"Why don't you sound more enthusiastic?" Tyler asked.

"Because Josey got brought up." Reid answered knowing the look on his fiancés face. Melinda nodded and took a long swig of her beer.

"I don't like Sarah." Melinda told them.

"Yeah I figured that." Reid said taking a shot. He sunk it.

"And its not just because that should be Josey with him right now. She just seems like she would be a gold digger. Plus she tried to tell me I was making a scene. She obviously need to learn that approaching ones brother about a problem is not causing a scene." Melinda ranted.

"Look at Kate flirting with that new guy Chase. Pouge's gonna be pissed." Tyler said.

"Yeah well everybody knows how I feel about that relationship. I mean I love Kate but I just don't think her and Pouge are right for each other. She's to flirty and he gets jealous to easily." Melinda replied.

"So Garwin I'm feeling lucky today." Aaron Abbott said walking over to the trio.

"You say that every day and I still kick your ass." Reid smirked.

"No you don't . But I don't wanna play you any ways. I wanna play Danvers." Aaron told him. Melinda smiled.

"Alright. Bring it Abbott." she said. Melinda tacked the balls then broke. She sunk a striped. She missed the next shot purposely so Aaron could get at least one shot in. He actually got two, but didn't get another after that. Aaron paid her angrily.

"How the hell are you so good?" he asked.

"Who do you think taught Reid and Tyler how to play? Santa Clause?" Melinda asked sarcastically.

"Whatever. Alright Garwin I have a feeling I can kick you're ass. Lets play." Melinda finished off her beer. She went to the bar to get another. She paid Nicky only to run into Pouge.

"Pogo!" she exclaimed excitedly throwing her arms around the biker.

"Hey M! I heard about the engagement congrats!" She smiled brightly at him.

"Thanks."

"Mmhhmm. He nick can I get a burger fries and a coke?" Nicky nodded then Pouge followed Melinda to the pool tables.

Reid spotted them and smiled.

"Well, well, well." Reid said as he and Pouge did their hand shake.

"Hey man! What have you been up to?" Pouge asked.

"Nothing. Just playing Aaron and Bordy….. And would you look at that?" Reid said looking at a waitress in a skirt leaning over the bar.

"Blue, cotton." Reid said slapping a twenty on the pool table.

"Pink," Tyler stopped to kiss the money, "lace." then set the twenty on top of Reid's.

"Boys that girl hasn't worn panties since she was twelve." Pouge said throwing his twenty down. Reid looked to Melinda.

"Would you do the honors my good woman?" he asked. She let her eyes bleed black and a small gust of wind blew up the waitresses skirt to reveal nothing. Pouge smiled triumphantly. He grabbed the money kissed Melinda's forehead. Then went to the bar to get his stuff.

"Keep the change." he told Nicky handing him a twenty. Then turned to smirk at Reid and Tyler. "Next time."

Once Pouge was back by Caleb, Reid continued his game. Melinda spotted her friend Tiffany who had a crush on Tyler and Tyler had a crush on her. Melinda thought they would be the cutest couple so she waved Tiffany over.

"Hey Mel, Ty what's up?" Tiffany asked happily sending a flirty smile Tyler's way. Which he returned.

"Reid proposed this morning!" Melinda told her happily. Tiffany squealed.

"Congrats!" she exclaimed. Then I love rock and roll by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts came on. Melinda and Tiffany looked towards the dance floor only to see Sarah trying to walk seductively towards Caleb. Melinda rolled her eyes and scowled. Then she and tiffany turned back to the pool tables.

"What's going on?" Melinda asked Tyler.

"Aaron bet Reid he couldn't make a combo shot." he answered. Melinda knew this wasn't gonna end well but she really didn't care.

"Well I'll see you guys later." Tiffany said then left. Reid took the shot. Before he could use on it Melinda did. Aaron and his lackies looked at the table angrily. Reid, Melinda and Tyler just smirked. Aaron shook his head.

"There's no way that shot was possible." he said.

"Well I made it so pay up." Reid told him smirking. Melinda didn't know what happened next. Just that Aaron came around the pool table and pushed Reid who accidentally ran into Melinda making her drop her beer, it shattering when it hit the ground. Reid pushed Aaron back.

"C'mon man. Let's take this outside." Reid and Tyler followed Aaron, Bordy and Adam out. Melinda trailed behind. She caught Nicky's eye and made a swinging motion, which Nicky knew translated into: bring the bat. She came out behind Tyler.

"He made the shot dick head. You bet him he couldn't and he did." Tyler said.

"Well we ain't payin' you shit so if you-" Adam started but was cut off by Caleb.

"What's the problem?" he asked in his 'leader voice' as Melinda called it. Melinda grimaced she knew that Reid and caleb were going to end up in an argument.

"None of your damn business." Aaron told him. Reid turned to Caleb smirking.

"He bet me I couldn't make a combo shot and… I did." Caleb glared at him.

"Why don't we just forget about it alright?" caleb asked.

"Alright, take it somewhere else ladies." Nicky came out. No one moved. "Now!"

"Whatever you say Nicky." Aaron said. Then he walked past Melinda and her 'brother', hitting Caleb's shoulder with his own. Caleb turned to Reid with a disapproving look on his face.

"What were you thinking?" he asked angrily.

"We were just playin' 'em." Reid said.

"Yeah, c'mon Caleb they were suckers for it." Tyler added. Reid walked over and got in Caleb's face.

"Why don't you quit being such a pussy?" he said. The tried to walk past Caleb. But was stopped by Caleb's hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" Reid spun around grabbing Caleb's wrist his eyes pitch black. You could see the pain evident on Caleb's face.

"Reid let him go." Melinda said.

"Reid stop." Caleb ground out. Reid didn't listen. Caleb's eyes went black and he pushed Reid, who went flying into a wall. Melinda ran over to Reid and helped him stand.

"C'mon baby please. Don't do this, lets just go." Melinda pleaded. Reid pushed away from her and levitated a keg.

"Reid if you want to marry I would put that keg down." Melinda pleaded again. Reid shook his head debating he started to set it down, but caleb spoke.

"My powers are greater then yours."

"Not until you ascend." Reid called angrily.

"Alright go for it tough guy." Reid sent the keg flying at caleb who deflected it. Then sent Reid flying into a mountain of empty glass beer bottles.

"Reid!" Melinda cried rushing over to him followed closely by Tyler.


	6. Really going to let this come between us

****

**Okay so I know way to long since I have posted this chapter is kinda short but I wanted to get something up imp gonna try to be updating more so…. Umm I want to give a shout out to kvsgrl, HermioneandMarcus, microcheese, and DarkFireAngel00 thanks for reviewing guys :)****! as always I don't own the sons or anything you recognize from the movie so please review! Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

Melinda was upset and worried for Reid. So much so that, when he pushed away from her and Tyler to say something to Caleb, she didn't listen to what he said. She just followed him back into Nicky's then to the Hummer. Tyler climbed into the drivers seat.

Once they were back at the dorms Melinda went with the boys to their dorm. Once inside Melinda turned to Reid.

"Take off your shirt." she told him. Tyler wanted to make a joke about not doing "it" while he was in the room but held his tongue because of all the tension. Reid took off his shirt and sat on the end of the bed. Melinda sat behind him. She saw there was only one piece of glass actually stuck. She pulled it out.

"Ow! Son of a bitch!" Reid exclaimed.

"Oh, did that hurt? Good." Melinda said. He turned to face her.

"What the hell is your problem?" he asked.

"My problem is the fact that all you and my brother do is fight." Melinda answered both of them forgetting Tyler was in the room.

"Well in case you forgot your brother and I were fighting because he thought I used. But it was you. I was protecting you from your brothers wrath." Reid yelled.

"I never asked you to protect me!" Melinda yelled back.

"Well you night as well have. You said yes when I asked you to be my girlfriend. You said yes when I asked you to marry me. It's my job to protect and watch out for you." Reid stated.

"I don't need to be protected." she growled. Reid glared at her and she glared right back.

"Are you sure about that? You sure needed protecting when Aaron was shoving his d-" his yelling was cut off by Melinda's slap across his face.

"Since you see this as a job or whatever, just forget about it. While you're at it forget I ever said yes you arrogant son of a bitch." Melinda said deadly calm. Which scared Tyler and Reid more then her yelling. Melinda took off her ring and threw it at Reid's face. She threw open the door and stormed out turning to head towards her bike in the parking lot. Once outside she realized it was pouring rain but she didn't care. She was in to much pain. The tears rolling down her face mixed with the rain as she continued on. She was almost to her bike when he yelled to her.

"Melinda wait!" Reid called.

"Get the hell away from me." she yelled at him.

"No. Listen baby I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Reid said desperately turning her around. She shook his hand off.

"Don't fucking touch me."

"You're really going to let this come between us?"

"Yes! I can't believe you started to say that to me! What gave you the right?" Melinda yelled tears streaming down her face more. Reid flinched. He hated himself at that moment more then any other moment in his life.

"Nothing. I'm sorry you know me, Mel. I say things without thinking. I know I was way out of line and I should've never said it. I was just all riled up from the fight still." Reid explained. Melinda just stared at him.

"Is that supposed to make it alright?" she asked astonished. Reid shook his head.

"No, and I know that. I am so sorry, baby. Please I love you and I cant loose you." Reid pleaded tears glistening in his eyes. Melinda had never seen him this way before he was practically on his knees, and almost crying and just like that her anger evaporated. As Reid watched her face changed he realized he was almost crying and he really didn't care. He had never been this close to loosing her before. He would do anything to keep her. As he continued to watch her he saw the anger leave her face. She closed the space between them and pulled his face down to hers. She kissed him with everything she had putting all her emotions in it. He kissed her back just the same if not harder, bruising her lips in the process.

"I love you too." she whispered. He smiled down at her.

"So would you like to honor me by once again becoming my fiancé?" Reid asked holding out the ring.

"No." she stated seriously. Reid's jaw dropped**.**

"No?" he asked. Melinda broke into a smile.

"I wouldn't like to, I'd love to!" Reid smiled slid the ring on her finger and pulled her in for another mind blowing kiss.

**

* * *

**

**Really cheese-y ending I know but I just love it! Please review!**


End file.
